Rocker
Rocker (ロッカー Rokkā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus guild, as well as a member of its team taking part in X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Appearance Rocker is a tall, well-built man with a highly distinctive hairstyle: his long, dark blond hair is styled into a single pair of massive, spiky tufts jutting upwards from the top of his head, getting thinner as they get farther from the widow's peak present on his forehead, as if it was covered in hair gel; a series of messy strands sit right above his neck, with some of them jutting outwards horizontally at both sides of his head, and he sports massive sideburns with pointed lower edges. He possesses a mildly square face, and his black eyes are topped by bushy eyebrows, colored the same as his hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 and possessing similarly spiky outer edges. His left forearm is covered in a dark and intricate tattoo, consisting of several spiky lines outlining a decorative motif. Rocker's outfit consists of a dark leather jacket, held closed by a zip and bearing studs on the upper torso and collar, with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, exposing his tattoo, and the collar of a light shirt closed by dark buttons visible below it; light, very loose pantsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 held up by a simple dark belt with a plain, rectangular metal buckle, sporting an ornamental chain secured to it by a leather clasp and disappearing behind Rocker's right leg, and dark shoes. Circling is neck is a massive red collar covered in a series of prominent whitish spikes, a popular ornament within Quatro Cerberus. His outfit, together with his wild hair, make him resemble a greaser to a degree. Synopsis X791 arc Rocker and his team participate in X791's Grand Magic Games, competing in the preliminary event "Sky Labyrinth" and completing the latter in 7th place, being thus admitted to the real tournament. The group cheers Yaeger up as the Mage volunteers himself for the Hidden event,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 and similarly encourages War Cry as he readies to battle Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 with their comrade's instantaneous defeat at the hands of Orga's Black Lightning leaving them blank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14 Rocker is shown crying out in enthusiasm with the rest of his comrades as Bacchus, who took over War Cry due to the latter's injuries, comes in 1st place during the Chariot event, earning them 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 During Bacchus' battle with Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss, the group beholds the power of the S-Class Mage and his visible advantage over the opponent in joy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 12 but are left in a state of comedic dismay when Elfman, as part of his bet with Bacchus, states that his victory will change the name of their guild in "Quatro Puppy" for the rest of the Games;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 16 something which comes real with the unexpected defeat of Bacchus, much to their still comedic astonishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 27 References Navigation